Travel With Us: The Story of Violet Feldt
by thedoctorandthemusic
Summary: This is the Story of Violet Feldt's trip in the TARDIS. She meets the Doctor after being held captive by the Autons for a week. She then begins the craziest, most dangerous and the best adventure of her life. It starts from the end of Rose and follows the series from there. More of an explanation inside
1. Prologue

**AN: So I asked my friend to give me a prompt to get out of my writers block. The prompt is **_**'What if the Doctor had a second companion along with Rose?' **_**so I had to figure out who this person would be and this is what I've come up with.  
Name: Violet Feldt**

**Age: 18 **

**Appearance: Violet stands at 5'5" with wavy brunette hair that goes to her waist. She has wide chocolate eyes and fair skin. Her eyebrows match her hair and are not too thin and not too thick. She has thick lips that are usually covered in red lipstick.**

**So that's about it, her outfits will be on the polyvore: violet-feldt**

**And without further notes here's the prologue of **_**Travel with Us: The Story of Violet Feldt.**_

_~Third Person POV~ _

Violet sat alone, arms around her knees. It was odd that there was another person here, but she felt if they talked the plastic goop would screech and send in the manikins in. She shuddered at the thought, she'd only gone to throw her gum in the rubbish bin when it stuck to her hands. It had sucked her in and brought her here. Violet didn't know how long she'd been down here, at least a week before this new guy had shown up, or it felt that way. This bloke had cowered in the corner for the past couple of hours . She rolled her eyes. "Oi you," She whispered harshly to him "Stop whimpering, they're not gonna hurt you."  
"And how would you know?" He asked back in the same tone.  
"I've been here a week or so," She responds "If they wanted me dead I would have been days ago." He looked at her with stone cold eyes and she reciprocated the look. Violet heard a voice other than this bloke or the living goop.  
"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." A northern brogue met her ear.  
A woman's voice responded "Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."  
The man responds in an irked tone "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He seemed a bit smug. Violet turned to see the two, a shaved had clad in a leather jacket, and a blonde in a pink jumper. The man goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The goop in the vat flexes. Violet stands at his words. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"  
Violet is too busy watching the man to notice the blonde has run down to the level she and the bloke are on. She keeps focused on the man until he speaks again  
"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." She spins around noticing the bloke's wrapped around the blonde.  
"You knew that and you never said?" Blondie yells to the man.  
"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The man says and Violet can't help but laugh.  
"Who are you?" The blonde addresses Violet for the first time.  
"Violet Feldt, and you?" She asks as her mother had always told her _'even if you don't care to know.' _She heard her mother's voice.  
"Rose Tyler, how long have ya been down here?"  
"A week." Was the answer Rose received, seeing as Violet turned back to the Man.  
"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He tells it crassly. A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."  
"Doctor!" Rose yells as a pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.  
"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" A door slides back to reveal a Police Box. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Violet's eye's widened. Ship? War? Who was this 'Doctor'?  
"What's it doing?!" Rose yelled.  
"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" He yells to her. Violet tries to go as he says trying to push the Bloke and Rose out. The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated, as the stairs fall out "Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!"  
"The stairs have gone. "She tells him. The manikins try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the TARDIS, Violet goes back to her spot.  
"No!" The Doctor yells, Violet looks around.  
"Time Lord." The vat calls. She notices Rose rushing about.  
"Rose!" She calls and motions to an axe and some chains. "Try that." Rose takes the axe chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.  
"Rose!" The Doctor yells and Violet heads to the TARDIS. "Now we're in trouble." Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, Violet shoves him off and they all go inside.  
She gapes in awe. "This is brilliant," She smiles rushing up to the console and places a hand on it.  
"Um…" Rose starts "Violet there's something you should know."  
"What? That I'm safe from the goop?" Violet asks with a smile  
"No, um… you're dead." Rose looks sorrowful  
"What?" Violet's face sinks. "No that can't be."  
Rose's eyes fill with tears "It was all over the papers, 'local girl burns in fire'"  
"Oh so it was plastic me… but how?-"  
"I'm guessing you're plastic was nearly perfect." The Doctor says "All that was left was bones wasn't it Rose?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rose asks vaguely  
"I had a feeling they were nearly there." The Doctor mentions. Then the TARDIS lands. Rose and Mickey exit. Violet stays rooted in her spot. "Coming?" The Doctor asks.  
"I can't go back to regular life can I?" She asks him seriously  
"No, but that doesn't mean you can't live a great life." He tells her.  
"I think I'd like to go anywhere, but not here." Violet tells him. "You're a time traveler aren't you?" She asks bluntly.  
"How'd-"  
"My Aunt Mel, She told me about you."  
"Mel?" He asks shocked "Wow, didn't think I'd hear that name again."  
"Take me with you," She tells him more than asks. "You shouldn't be alone."  
"Yeah you're right, come on then." He motions to the door. She follows. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He announces as they exit  
"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for us." Rose tells him motioning between herself and Violet.  
"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, we'll be off," He nods to Violet "unless, er, I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." This caused Violet to smile.  
"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey as Violet had heard at some point tells Rose.  
"Oi! I'm going too!" She says indignantly  
"And he's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." The Doctor smiles a very cocky smile.  
"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks.  
"Yeah." The Doctor leans on the TARDIS.  
"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." She tells him.  
"Okay. See you around." The Doctor turns and gets into the TARDIS I follow.  
"So we're just leaving her?" Violet asks and he just ignores her, he lands the TARDIS again and calls out  
"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" a minute later Rose enters the TARDIS and they're off.

**AN: So I'm sorry that I had to "kill" Violet, but it only makes sense that way she could travel with the Doctor and not have ties to home. So the outfit's on the polyvore, and it'll be the same for **_**The End of the World. **_**Please review if you have any suggestions **


	2. The End of the World

**AN: So you must hate me for the wait, but here's the end of the world. I'll do more announcements at the end.**  
~Violet POV~  
The Doctor looks between Rose and I "Right then, Rose Tyler, Violet Feldt, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? What's it going to be?  
We both think for a moment exchange a look and Rose replies "Forwards." The Doctor presses a few buttons.  
"How far?" the Doctor asks, looking to me this time.  
"One hundred years." I say off hand. He pulls a lever and turns a knob. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds.  
"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." He smiles smugly.  
Rose replies for both of us "You're kidding."  
"That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?"  
"Fine by me," I tell him and Rose nods. The Doctor starts up the engines again. When they stop, he looks at us.  
"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire." He says almost excitedly this time.  
"You think you're so impressive." I make a face, Rose laughs.  
With false offense he retorts "I AM so impressive!" Stressing the am.  
"You wish!" Rose joins in.  
"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." Revving up the engine, he pumps a lever furiously. "Hold on!" With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stops.  
"Where are we?" Rose asks. The Doctor gestures towards the doors.  
"What's out there ?" I question now but he refuses to answer, he merely gestures again. Rose steps outside the doors and I follow.  
We're in some kind of wooden room. The Doctor opens the shutters of an enormous window. I rush down the stairs and look down on the planet Earth. A moment of awe comes over me.  
"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." He pauses his speech and looks at his watch. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

I follow Rose and the Doctor down a corridor. I hear them talking it just doesn't register, it's a lot to take, the fact that I get to see the world end, and the chance of meeting aliens, because who else would watch the earth end? The Doctor starts to open a door with his sonic screwdriver. And finally I catch "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."  
"What for?" I ask.  
"Fun." Is the simple answer he gives. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." He adds to his sentence  
"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose half asks  
"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." I tell him  
"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." He tells us  
Rose looks sadly at it "How long's it got?"  
"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted."  
"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asks in a hopeful way.  
He replies stiffly "I'm not saving it. Time's up."  
"But what about the people?" I ask him.  
"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." He says in the same tone  
"Just us, then." Rose motions between us as a blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards us.  
"Who the hell are you?" He asks with an uppity voice.  
"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor replies in the most sassy way possible.  
"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."  
DOCTOR: That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Violet Feldt. They're my plus two. Is that all right?  
The Doctor puts away the piece of apparently blank paper he was showing to the steward.  
"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Steward goes over to a lecturn.  
"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."  
I laugh "It's brilliant!"

ROSE: He's blue.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

ROSE: Okay.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Violet Feldt. Thank you. All staff to their positions." A lot of small people appear. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." A bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of black-robed bipeds. "The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Fur clad reptilians. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue. "Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." The trees go up to the Doctor.  
"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather. She gives the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot, which he hands off to Rose.  
"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." He breathes gently on Jabe.  
"How intimate." She comments.  
"There's more where that came from." He says in a flirtatious manner.  
"I bet there is." She replies in the same tone.  
"Stop it," I hit him lightly as she walks away.  
"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." The Steward continues. A large glass case barely makes it through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes.  
"The Moxx of Balhoon."The Doctor says all too excitedly.  
"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." Moxx's spit hits Rose in the face. I place my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing and out of shock.  
"Thank you very much." The Doctor says happily, The black-robed group glide up next. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." A large metal hand holds out a ball.  
"A gift of peace in all good faith." They all say handing me the ball.  
"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." A nearly face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. My left hand goes to my chest and clenches into a fist.  
"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." She commands of her attendants. One of her attendants uses a pump spray on the skin. "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."  
A 50's juke box is wheeled in. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out. A laugh escapes me and I look to fine that Rose has moved.  
"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward chipperly tells us I spot Rose running out. I follow her as fast as I can but get stopped.  
"Violet Feldt" I hear a voice  
"I'm sorry?" I say turning and I realize the face in the jar is staring at me. "Um, how'd you know-"  
"I know many things, you must keep close to the Doctor and Rose." He warns.  
"Alright, thanks I suppose." And I hurry off.

"Hello. My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related. I'm talking to a twig." I hear her as I enter  
"Probably not the craziest thing you could do." I smile and sit next to her.  
"How are you not freaking out?" She asks me point blank.  
"Well finding out I'm dead, not much else could be strange."  
"Rose? Violet? Are you in there?" I hear the Doctor call from the door. "Aye aye!" He sits on other side of Rose. "What do you think, then?"  
"Great ! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." The Doctor laughs. There is a short pause. "They're just, so alien." Doctor looks at her questioningly, which matches the expression I must be making. "The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien."  
I stand and go to the window to give myself a moment to think, though I've not said much. I feel so out of place here. And what did the face mean by stay with the Doctor and Rose? Why wouldn't I?  
The Doctor's new aggressive tone breaks me from my thoughts. "This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"  
"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!" The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from her. I stay still, they've just forgotten that I'm here.

_Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes._

After a few moments, Rose gets up and follows the Doctor down the steps. "Alright... as my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver..." The Doctor, with his back turned to her, smiles at that. Rose gets her mobile out of her pocket. I get closer to the two. "Can't exactly call for a taxi... there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!" she jokes  
"Tell you what..." He takes the phone from her. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." then takes the back off the phone.  
"Is that a technical term, "jiggery pokery"?" I ask watching him intently  
"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" He asks seriously.  
"Nah, failed hullabaloo." Rose replies and I laugh.  
"Oooh." Still focused on the phone he fits in a new battery, hands phone back to Rose. "There you go."  
Rose takes it and looks at him uncertainly. He nods. Rose gets her mum's number onto the screen and puts the phone to her ear. It rings.  
"So Doctor, why'd you really bring us here?" I ask after Rose begins chatting on her mobile "You told us you knew the perfect place, how is this perfect?"  
"I just thought seeing the end of the Earth would let you know that what happened with the Autons wasn't the end, that's all." He replies in a way that sounds like he thinks I'm stupid.  
"Something's not right about it though," I tell him what's been on my mind the whole time we've been here. "I just have a feeling that something's bound to go wrong."  
"Don't worry, if anything bad happens I'm here" The Doctor replies in a cocky manner that I'm actually getting used to.  
Rose lowers the mobile, stunned. "That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."  
"Bundle of laughs, you are." I say as the ship shudders.  
In a rather pleased and curious manner the Doctor tells us "That's not supposed to happen..." He turns and rushes down the hall giving us no other choice than to follow

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." The Steward's voice comes on the intercom.  
Upon entering the main room again, "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor says aloud. He is fiddling with a control panel next to the door. Jabe approaches us. "What do you think, Jabe ? Listened to the engines, they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"  
"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe tells him  
"30 hertz that's a lot though," I say and get ignored.  
"Where's the engine room?" He continues without missing a beat.  
"I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And..." Gestures Rose and I "...your wives."  
"They're not my wives."  
"Partners?"  
"No."  
"Concubines?"  
"Nope."  
Jabe looks at Rose and I closely. "Prostitutes..."  
"OI!" I say as Rose Starts  
"Whatever we are, it must be invisible, do you mind ? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She grabs me makes her way over to Cassandra.  
"Don't start a fight." He calls after us.  
"And I want you home by midnight!" I call back to him watching him go. The Doctor grins back at us.

_Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes._

Rose is talking to Cassandra. They are looking out of a window at the sun and down at the Earth. I stand back ready to keep Rose at bay if necessary. "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." She sighs, and almost gives a look of longing. "I had such fun."  
"What happened to everyone else ? The Human Race, where did it go?" I finally speak.  
"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky."  
"So, you're NOT the last human." Rose emphasizes  
"I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled." I bet if she could she'd spit. "Oh, they call themselves "New Humans" and "Proto-humans" and "Digi-humans" even "Human-ish" but you know what I call them?" Lowers her voice to a whisper, "Mongrels."  
"Right. And you stayed behind." I growl  
"I kept myself pure."  
"How many operations have you had?" Rose changes the subject  
"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word ? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out." She says proudly.  
Rose replies with such detest "I'd rather die."  
"Honestly, it doesn't hurt..." If she weren't a skin canvas I swear she'd be touching Rose's face now.  
"No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline." She coolly goes off.  
"Oh well. What do you know." Cassandra says in a bitchy tone.  
"We were born on that planet. And so were our mums, and so were our dads and that makes us officially the last human beings in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." She walks off leaving me standing there alone with Cassandra.  
"What happened to make you this way?" I ask her.  
"Nothing!" She's shocked to hear me ask. "I seek to be beautiful, that's all anyone wants."  
"There's nothing wrong with trying to be beautiful," I tell her with a sigh "But to go to this extreme, to become a skin canvas, with only eyes and lips painted on it, that's when it stops being beauty and starts being mental." And with that I go in search of Rose and the Doctor, I want to get out of here.

'Toxic' by Britney Spears plays loudly as I look for Rose and the Doctor. I hear a frantic knocking on a door nearby. "Let me out!" Rose's Voice calls.  
"Rose?" I ask standing by the door.  
"Violet!" She shouts almost with relief "Get me out!" The Doctor runs up the corridor towards me.  
"Anyone in there?" He asks me  
"Rose." I tell him.  
"Oh, well, it would be her." I give him a look and she yells at us.  
"Open the door!"  
"Hold on!" He yells back. "Give us two ticks!" The display on the control panel says 'Sunfilter Rising'. The Doctor looks pleased with himself. But the monitor quickly changes to 'Sunfilter descending'. "This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever."  
"Will you stop mucking about!" She yells.  
"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!"  
I hit him square in the chest. "Let's get Rose out of there."  
"Open the door!" Rose calls out again.  
The Doctor calls back, after shooing me aside, "Hang on!"  
"The locks melted!" She calls once more as the Doctor jabs his sonic screwdriver right inside the wires.

_Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising._

The Doctor can't open it. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" And he motions Jabe and I to follow.

_Earth Death in 5 minutes.  
_  
"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one." Jabe tells us.  
"How's that possible ? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."  
The Doctor takes the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand. "Summon the Steward!" The other blue alien calls  
"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe tells him. There is a general gasp of shock.  
"Who killed him?" The Alien calls again.  
"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!" (Face of Boe shakes his head). "Talk to the face ! Talk to the face !"  
"First to blame is-" but the Doctor cuts me off.  
"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board." Shows them the spider. "Let's send him back to Master." He places the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttles along to Cassandra and looks up at her. Cassandra looks shifty for a moment, but the spider moves on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.  
"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra shouts.  
"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." The Adherents of the Repeated Meme tries to strike him, but he catches its arm and rips it off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He rips a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumple into a bundle of black cloaks. Everyone gasps. Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" Nudges spider with his foot. "Go home!" The spider ambles back over to Cassandra.  
"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." She charges. The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "At arms!" The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raise their canisters.  
"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" The Doctor tells her mockingly.  
"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." She says smugly.  
"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" I ask her with an air of 'you're an idiot' "How stupid's that?"  
"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."  
"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor says disappointedly, I sigh.  
"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours."  
"Arrest her!"  
"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."

_Earth Death in 3 minutes._

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead." She replies ever so smugly "My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"  
Jabe tells her with what I sense to be a hiss "Then you'll burn with us."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate." She yells gleefully. There are a series of explosions around the ship. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She giggles and I glare ready to attack her. "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings ! Buh-bye, my darlings..." She and her bodyguards teleport out.

_Heat levels rising._

"Reset the computer!" the neckless blue alien cries out  
Jabe replies, "Only the Steward would know how."  
"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on." They leave the room. I follow, knowing I can help. He calls back the crowd over his shoulder. "You lot - just chill!"

_Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes._

I follow them through the maintenance corridor.

_Heat levels, critical. Heat levels, critical._

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor says as we enter, there's a switch located at the other side of enormous fans.

_Heat levels - rising. Heat levels, rising._

The Doctor pulls a lever down and the fans slow down.

_External temperature, 5 thousand degrees._

As soon as the Doctor lets go of the lever, the fans start to speed up again. As the Doctor looks hopelessly at the fans, Jabe pulls the lever down again and holds it there.

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know."

"Jabe, you're made of wood." I tell her they both jump at my voice "I'll hold it. No one else is going to die today." I command "Now go!" She looks to the Doctor and then to me again, she then complies and goes back to the maintenance corridor. He grins at me and runs back to the fans.

_Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising._

The Doctor dodges the first fan and runs underneath it. He looks anxiously up at the next one. I hold tight to the lever as it begins to heat up. "Doctor hurry!" He looks back at me and nods, dodging under the second fan. As the Doctor stands before the third fan the lever burns my skin, I hold as long as I can, but my hands let go. The fans begin to circulate so fast that they can hardly be seen, in order to cool the ship down. It is impossible for the Doctor to get through.  
"What happened?" He calls back to see me inspecting my hands  
"Give me five seconds, the lever's scalding hot!" I call back pulling my sleeves over my hands, "You'd better be quick!" I push again only to feel the immense heat on my hands.

_Planet explodes in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4..._

When at the other side, he opens his eyes and dashes to the switch, pulling it down. "Raise shields!"

_...1_

I let go of the lever, and the Doctor walks back through the fans. He pauses for a moment to looks at me. "Thank you." Is all he tells me and I follow him back to the main room.

I spot Rose as she walks back in, where all the aliens are sitting around, wounded or dead. The Doctor walks briskly in a few moments later. He glances at us but goes to Jabe to make sure she's okay.  
"You all right?" Rose ask me. I simply show her my hands, they've blistered and will need to be treated soon.  
"Other than my hands, yeah. You okay?" I ask the Doctor when he comes back  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He strides over to the ostrich egg, breaks it open and the teleportation feed falls out. He picks it up. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twists the feed. Cassandra appears before them, apparently in the middle of gloating.  
"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces." Notices her new surroundings. "Oh." She says in a displeased tone  
"The Last Human." I swallow hard ready to cry.  
"So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club." She sounds flustered.  
The Doctor coldly tells her "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."  
"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..." I roll my eyes only to hear a creek.  
"And creak?" He says snidely  
Her eyes sort of dart back and forth "And what?"  
"Creak, you're creaking." Cassandra's skin is tightening. Her eyes are becoming bloodshot and she is getting whiter and whiter.  
"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She's panicking and covered in red blotches.  
"You raised the temperature." The Doctor tells her.  
I glare at her as she panics terrified of her end "Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"  
"Help her." Rose begs  
The Doctor stands his ground, "Everything has its time and everything dies."  
"I'm... too... young!" She moans as she continues to creak. Before shriveling up and exploding. The Doctor looks completely cold and not remotely fazed. He leaves the room.

The room is now completely empty apart from myself the Doctor and Rose, who is standing at the window watching the Earth burn with a very vulnerable and sad look on her face. I look at the Doctor who is watching her quietly from the doorway. He enters finally, doesn't really ignore me but doesn't pay attention to me. She turns around when she hears the Doctor's footsteps as he stands beside her. I exit the room to give them a moment alone. I don't totally belong here; I shouldn't be here it's as if history has changed itself to put me here. If that's what has to happen though, I may as well enjoy this adventure while I can.  
"Come on then Violet," The Doctor tells me, his and Rose's hands are together. I follow them back to the TARDIS.

He takes us back to 2005, Rose steps out of the TARDIS first, then I follow. I take in the crowds, seeing them in a new light. The Doctor stands on the other side of Rose.  
"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." He looks sadly to the sky "My planet's gone." Rose turns to look at him. This is the first time he's mentioned his home. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."  
"What happened?" Rose asks sadly.  
He almost sighs, responding "There was a war. And we lost."  
"A war with who?" I ask trying so hard not to ruin their moment. He doesn't answer, seemingly lost in thought. "What about your people?" I press on.  
This time he answers me "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."  
"There's me and Violet…" She smiles at him.  
"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He asks Rose more than me but I respond.  
"Nah, need a bit of excitement in my life," I smile, he nods then looks to Rose. Rose looks at him for a few seconds.  
"I don't know. I want..." Sniffing the air she tells us "Oh! Can you smell chips?"  
I sniff to smelling the fried food. "Yeah." I smile wider.  
"Yeah!" The Doctor voices.  
"I want chips." Rose makes her decision.  
Grinning from ear to ear "Me too." The Doctor agrees.  
"I would love some chips." I smile as wide as the other two.  
"Right then, before you get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." Rose tells him.  
"No money." Almost proudly the Doctor responds  
"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." I tell the two and head off in the direction of the smell.  
The two are beside me in seconds "We've only got five billion years before the shops close..." After everything that's happened today we laugh together. The Doctor and Rose hold hands as we enter the shop.

**AN: So I'm going to start on the unquiet dead asap but I do have to apply to colleges soonish so it could be another month or so… I'm also working on my other fics to try to get something out. So enjoy **


End file.
